1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) chip fabrication, and more particularly, to methods of forming an electrically conductive path below a barrier oxide layer of a semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrate and a related IC.
2. Background Art
Static random access memory (SRAM) is used on microprocessors to hold frequently used data and instructions, and thereby eliminate time delays associated with accessing dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and hard drives. However, the SRAM occupies an increasingly large area on the microprocessor.